


Clouded Judgement

by arewecoolvincent



Category: Unforgotten (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Partners to Lovers, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewecoolvincent/pseuds/arewecoolvincent
Summary: Sunny makes a mistake that could cost him his job and Cassie must push aside her feelings to remain objective.
Relationships: Sunil "Sunny" Khan/Cassie Stuart
Kudos: 6





	Clouded Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. Now, it was said by Nicola Walker herself that nothing (romantically) would happen between Cass and Sunny but that's what fanfiction is for. This will be a little out of character. 
> 
> So as always, enjoy and stan Nicola Walker ;) x

_“My judgement is clouded? You slept with Alice who is now our prime suspect, so apparently I am the one with the clouded judgement? I never thought in all the years we’ve worked together that you would do something this stupid and unprofessional!”_ Cassie smacked the file down on her desk as Sunny stood with his back to her office door which was closed but the rest of the team could hear everything Cassie was saying. 

“I didn’t plan on sleeping with her. She wanted to talk to me about the case and what happened to her brother, then one thing led to another. I regretted it straight away and so did she. It was never meant to happen and I know I’ve fucked up. If you want to take me off the case, I completely understand.” Sunny made his way over to the chairs in front of Cassie’s desk. He sat down as Cassie eyed him from her standing position behind her desk. 

_“I’ll need to talk to Andrews before anything is done. This is all we need. This investigation is a fucking shambles as it is and you’ve made it even more complicated. Go home Sunny, I can’t deal with seeing you right now.”_ She scrubbed her hands down her face before sitting down in her chair. 

“Yes Guv.” is all Sunny said as he left her office with his tail between his legs. He was disappointed in himself. He knew Cassie’s reaction was right but he sensed that something else was bugging her which he couldn’t put his finger on yet. He still remembers his attempt to kiss her and her rejection then her kiss on his cheek the next evening. Over the past year or so, his feelings for Cassie had developed and he had been good at hiding it but now it was slowly becoming more difficult. Alice had been a mistake and now Sunny realises that she is similar to Cassie with her quick wit, determination and power. “Oh shit.” he whispered to himself as he got into his car. It had just dawned on him that this could be the end of his career if Andrews does suspend him. 

Back in the office, Cassie was giving a briefing while she waited for a phone call from Andrews. Everyone had been given their tasks and Cassie retreated to her office. She sat down and opened the file that she had thrown down during the heated discussion with Sunny. Ironically, it was Alice’s file that had increased in size which prompted Sunny’s confession. Both of them had made mistakes over time but this was a new level of fuck up and it hurt the most as it was Sunny who fucked it. If it had been Murray or Fran or Jake, it would’ve hurt and she would’ve been disappointed. But because it was Sunny, her partner, her DI and her friend that she felt betrayed. Her growing feelings for Sunny didn’t help and she was, well, jealous, as much as it pained her to admit it. She was brought out of her thoughts by her office phone ringing. She immediately snatched the phone off its stand and put it to her ear while she fiddled with the photo of Alice. The conversation with Andrews was rather short and he was going to have a discussion with Sunny himself. Andrews had taken it out of Cassie’s hands so she could focus on the case which made it a bit easier but she would still have her own conversation with Sunny at some point. But for now, her focus was on the investigation. 

Cassie dismissed the team at 7pm. They all went to the pub and Cassie went home to her empty house. She picked up some Italian on the way home and ate with the tv playing, not that she was paying much attention to it. All she could think about was Sunny. She’d already tried many times to text him but she would delete it after she had typed it out. She wasn’t sorry for the way she spoke to him but she was sorry for the jealousy that was clear in her voice as she had been trying to hide her feelings for him for months now and so far she had been successful until today. 

Cassie flicked off the tv and headed to the kitchen to discard her rubbish. A knock at the door broke her out of her task and she hoped it wasn’t Sunny but at the same time, she wished it was Sunny as this tension between them was becoming unhealthier every minute they didn’t resolve their issues. She closed the bin and headed straight for the door. She pulled the chain back and opened the door. She was met with Sunny who looked rather miserable. 

_“Sunny.”_ Cassie whispered as she stepped aside to let him in. He stepped in and his face was millimetres away from Cassie’s. They stood in silence, just taking in the situation. 

_“I’m sorry for getting so pissy with you.”_ Cassie said quietly as their breaths mingled. 

“Cass, it’s understandable. I made a huge mistake. One that could cost me my job.” Sunny’s back was pressed against the wall, his hands hovering near Cassie but not daring to touch her. His voice was a low rumble and her breath hitched when he had said her name. 

_“But you didn’t come here to talk about that… did you?”_ Cassie could read him easily, after all, they had worked together for years and they were close professionally and personally. There had been many times when Cassie had become too emotionally invested in a case and she would rely on Sunny but that’s what partners do, right? There were times when the line had blurred but they never crossed that line. Cassie had wanted to cross that line but she never dared to share that thought with anyone but a bottle of wine. 

“Er no. I wanted to talk about, well, this, us.” His eyes met hers and the whole speech he had prepared just disappeared. He always got lost in her eyes and he couldn’t stop himself. She had the most unique eyes and Sunny had always been mesmerised by them. 

_“There isn’t anything to discuss. There is no us?”_ Cassie was now questioning her judgement, there was the irrational part of her that just wanted to skip the talking and kiss Sunny there and then but there was the more rational side slowly over taking the irrational part. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sunny’s hand wrapping around her wrist gently, pulling her into his chest. The rational approach was out of the question but she wanted him to make the first move as cliche as that was.

He made the first move. It was a gentle kiss. A brushing of the lips but Cassie needed, wanted more. She slipped her wrist free of his grip and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bottom of the stairs. She stood on the bottom step so she was taller than Sunny. Her eyes bore into his, seeking for permission. She got the permission she was after when his free hand reached up to cup her flushed cheek. She led him upstairs into her room. He dropped his jacket and tie on the floor. They should talk about everything that’s happened but they both clearly have forgotten how to speak. His breath hitched audibly as Cassie approached him and backed him against the wall. Even though she was shorter than him, she was surprisingly strong. She held him in place while they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and his hand explored under her t-shirt. Her skin was smooth but her stomach was toned. She works out, another thing that Sunny didn’t know about her. Her fingers scrapped down his chest gently and he let out a small moan. Cassie smirked as she pulled back. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and tight black jeans. Sunny shrugged off his shirt and let it fall to the ever growing pile. She unbuckled his belt and dropped on the floor. She guided him towards the bed. She stops to take off her jeans. He takes off his trousers. Both items of clothing were thrown in the direction of the pile. 

Sunny turns them around and gently pushes Cassie onto the bed. Cassie shifts so she is comfortable before Sunny starts pressing kisses along the inside of her thighs. One hand comes to rest in his hair, the other is tangled in the bed sheet. Her eyes closed, mouth open, moaning, the wetness between her legs increasing as Sunny inches closer to her sex. He moves his hands so one is holding her hip down and the other is gently adding pressure onto her sex over her underwear. She moans quietly, her hips bucking slightly against his touch. “Can I take these off?” Sunny asks, gesturing to her knickers. Cassie nods and lifts herself up off the bed so he can pull them down her legs. She sat up and tugged at his boxers. Taking the hint, he stripped off his boxers and helped her with her bra. 

They fought for dominance and they were becoming rougher with each other. Sunny’s hand was wrapped around Cassie’s neck, adding a little pressure. Cassie moaned into his mouth. He lined himself up at her entrance. The heat and slickness of her was driving him insane. As he entered her, her hands came to his back, clawing and scratching as she adjusted to his size. He thrusted into her slowly before picking up the pace. His grip around Cassie’s neck tightened but she didn’t care. Their moans mingled. She knows Sunny has left bite marks on her skin but she enjoyed the sensation. No one saw this side of him but her and she loved the thought of that. Their passion was their secret. 

They both rode their highs out before Cassie curled up in Sunny’s arm. In the dim light, Sunny could see that he had left a handprint on Cassie’s neck. Her shoulder was covered in bites and he felt proud. He had marked her. She was his. His back stung and he knew that Cassie had broken the skin. She had marked him. He was hers. Their breaths were still ragged but both of them felt content. Cassie shifted her head so she could look up at Sunny. 

  
_“From now on, can we just skip the talking? Even if it is the wrong thing to do?”_ Her voice was a whisper. Her hair tickled his skin but he found it comforting. “Oh yes. But at work, we definitely have to talk to each other. We can't just shag in the toilets or the car.” Sunny replied cheekily, earning him a playful slap on the chest from Cassie. _“Watch it Sunny. I might just throw you out.”_ Her tone was playful and it went straight to his groin which was covered by the duvet. “I’d like to see you try.” Sunny countered. _“Is that a challenge?”_ Cassie said as she shifted so she was hovering over Sunny diagonally. Her hand ventured under the duvet and rested on his thigh. He inhaled sharply as Cassie dragged her nails along his thigh. _“You surrender?”_ she asks as she nips at his neck. “Yes.” he murmurs. _“Good. I hate losing.”_ She whispers into his ear before cuddling back up into his side. He pulls the duvet up and presses a kiss to Cassie’s hair. “That’s good to know.” He whispers into her hair before closing his eyes, happily welcoming sleep. Their breathing was in time. Cassie wasn’t asleep but she felt Sunny relax indicating he was asleep. She smiled to herself as sleep finally took over.


End file.
